Candy Kames
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Kames one shots revolving around candy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **._. So this is a new one shot multi chapter thingie revolving around Kames and candy. Each chapter will be of a different candy with some kind of sexy (I hope) action between Kames. :P I warn you all now that this will all most likely be dominant James, a lot of tongue action, lip biting, tongue sucking, etc. Okay, not etc because I'm not going to over do it. Anyways, hope you all will enjoy it or be somewhat amused by my creativity (not :P) here. Sarcasm right there, folks. Kay, go read now. :3

* * *

**Candy Kames**

**Chapter 1: Fruit Roll Ups**

Kendall was sitting on his bed in his shared room with his boyfriend James chewing on a strawberry fruit roll up. He had no idea where his boyfriend was but he found said boyfriend's stash of sugary sweets and picked out the roll up with glee.

Now he was sitting on the edge of his bed swinging his legs back and forth while the fruit roll up dangled from his sticky lips. The blonde was sitting there in sweet content when the bedroom door opened and James walked in. It seemed like the

boy had just came back from the pool because he was only in his wet swim trunks with water droplets sliding down his body. A white towel was draped over his broad shoulders.

"Hey, baby." the brunette greeted Kendall as he rubbed the fluffy towel over his wet hair. James stopped though when he noticed something hanging out of his boyfriend's mouth. "What you got there?"

"Foot oll up." Kendall's words slurred due to the treat still in his mouth. James' eyes narrowed as he walked forward, immediately recognizing the candy.

"Is that my fruit roll up?" he demanded and the blonde nodded with wide green eyes, still sucking the treat into between his lips. "Kendall, you dumb butt! That was my last one! And I love strawberry! That's why I was saving it for last! Grr."

Kendall had the audacity to _giggle _at him before mumbling an apology. "Shorry Jamie."

James growled half playful and half annoyed. "You are not you little punk." the older boy was close enough to his boyfriend to reach out and tear off a piece of the dangling fruit roll up from Kendall and popped it into his mouth. Kendall whined because _hey _that was _his_. Except really it was James' first but whatever. He was eating it now. "Oh hush." the brunette said before moving to his dresser to get some clothes.

He picked out basketball shorts and a tank top along with some boxer briefs. Chewing the yummy goodness of his last fruit roll up, the pretty boy shed off his wet trunks and shimmied on his underwear. Kendall watched this all, eyes slightly darkening at the sight of James naked for a short minute. He swallowed his huge mouth full of the roll up before starting at a new piece, green eyes still trained on his boyfriend.

James was now in his basketball shorts but stopped there because he really didn't feel like wearing a tank. The boy wanted to go work on his hair but at the same time he desperately needed another piece of his fruit roll up. They were the only things, besides Kendall, that he was addicted to majorly.

"Gimme another piece." he said while moving towards Kendall. The blonde shook his head no which was SO not okay with James. "Kendall-"

"NoPE." the blonde scrambled backwards on his bed with the tiny amount of the fruit roll up that was left swishing from side to side against his chin.

"Bitch, get over here!" James jumped on the blonde's bed before jumping onto the said blonde. A squeak left Kendall's throat when his boyfriend's bigger body landed on his own. James tried to tear off another piece but Kendall slapped his hand. In return Kendall got both his hands slammed down up above his head on his pillows while James leaned down to tear a piece off with his teeth.

The blonde instantly knew what his boyfriend was trying to do so he frantically began slurping the roll up into his mouth. He'd almost succeeded with the candy almost in his sticky mouth but James had swooped down and sunk his teeth into the roll up and into a little bit of Kendall's tongue. The blonde let out a pleasured moan as James' teeth scraped over the candy which was sticking to his tongue. The brunette slowly tugged the roll up off of Kendall's tongue with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth.

Chewing with a smirk at his dazed looking boyfriend, James swooped down again and swiped his tongue over Kendall's sticky sweet lips before entering the boy's mouth that exploded with the taste of strawberries. The brunette moaned, as did the blonde, before running his eager tongue over everything inside Kendall's mouth. After several minutes of that, James pulled back only to gently nibble on the blonde's lower lip.

Kendall whimpered, pulling James closer to him until he was fully sprawled over him. The blonde didn't notice the weight; his entire focus was on how James' velvety tongue and sharp teeth worked at his sugary tasting mouth wonderfully. He ran his pale long fingers through the brunette's chocolate locks before tugging on a few of the strands. James let out a moan before pulling completely away making his boyfriend whine.

The pretty boy grinned, swallowing the fruit roll up in his mouth before hopping off the bed and headed to their bathroom. "W-wait, come back!" Kendall pleaded, darkened eyes following the tall, tan and muscular figure with a lovely back, a great eight pack and a very nice toned ass. Ugh. Why'd James have to go kissing him like that? Now he was horny.

"Nope. Gotta do my hair, Blondie." James replied with a teasing voice.

"Do it later!" Kendall begged but James shook his head with a grin.

"Later, baby." and then he entered the bathroom closing the door behind him but not before hearing the wail of desperation coming from his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **This one might be a little odd because I started it awhile ago and finished it yesterday and today. :3Hopefully not too bad though. Thanks to winterschild11, JamesxKendallxKames3, IceFirebolt12308, XxxAnimaniacxxX and Kamesplus61 for reviewing! Glad you all enjoyed it and hope you enjoy this one. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Laffy Taffy**

"Kendall, what are you doing?" James asked me. I could hear the confusing in his question crystal clear but ignored him entirely since I was too focused on my serious task at hand.

Which was getting this stupid laffy taffy I ate 20 minutes ago unstuck from my teeth. I swear, it was like super glue or something because I tried brushing my teeth (three times man. THREE TIMES.), I tried using a toothpick, I tried using a fork. I mean, nothing was working. It was pissing me off.

Right now, which is why James is probably confused, I have a knife in my open mouth while sitting on the bathroom sink. Yes, I was in the bathroom on the sink, trying to dislodge stupid candy that was stuck between my teeth and on the roof of my mouth and fuck, it's annoying the shit out of me.

"Dude, why do you have a knife in your mouth?"

"Dwude, vy do you ask do many quesions?" I mocked badly and James rolled his eyes before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"First of all, I only asked you 2 questions. Second of all, where are your clothes? Third of all, why is there a KNIFE IN YOUR MOUTH?" I sighed before gently removing the knife from my mouth and setting it down on the sink beside me. I wiggled my arms because _damn _I had them raised up for too long. Even though one arm held the knife, I was using the other one to pick at my teeth.

"Because I've got a serious problem."

"Yeah, I see that. Dude, where are your clothes?" I looked down at my almost naked figure and shrugged.

"It got hot." see? Means I've been picking and sticking for way too long that I got hot in my clothes and had to strip! Isn't that sad? I just want this laffy taffy out! Grr.

"Uh huh... so, what's the deal?" James asked while leaning against the sink. I groaned.

"The deal is that I ate some stupid laffy taffies and now it's stuck everywhere in my teeth and I can't get it out! It's bugging the crap out of me and I've been in this stupid bathroom for 20 minutes or more just looking at my mouths reflection in this stupid mirror! Help me?"

"Well, what do you want me to do? I'm not a laffy taffy remover expert." my brunette friend replied and I huffed.

"James, I didn't say you had to be. Could you just be a real pal and help me out here? Please?" I picked up the knife and handed it to him. And fyi, it wasn't a sharp cutting knife, it was just a butter knife.

"This piece of shit isn't doing shit." James threw the knife behind him and sat up from leaning on the sink. He moved my legs around until they were on either side of him before grabbing my chin and pulling me down to his face. "Open." he demanded and I rolled my eyes.

"Not with your hand on my chin I can't."

"Oh." he moved his hand to my cheek. "Okay, let me see." I opened up and he moved in real close. You'd think this bother me how we're both pretty much stealing each other's breaths but it doesn't. James and I have grown up together; we go waaay back and have always been touchy and real real close with one another. Even now, Carlos and Logan will find us snuggled up on the couch or cuddling in my bed or his. Logan always complains that we should just get together and get it over with. I don't know what the hell he means, but James always tenses up when our smart friend says stuff like that.

"Ever heard of a 'tic tac' Kendall?"

I kicked the side of his hip and he shrugged. "Just saying. Dude, how many laffy taffies did you eat?"

"Uh, I eenk aboud orr ad a dime.." I said awkwardly since my mouth was open.

"About four? At a time? Don't your jaws hurt?"

"Can du just do dis peas?" I demanded and he snorted before leaning in closer to me.

"Strawberry?" I nodded. I loved strawberries. Except strawberry flavored laffy taffies because they stick to EVERYTHING in my mouth. "Mmm. Here, I'm about to insert my finger-"

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE?" we both jumped at Logan's sudded scream and James blushed before angrily going to the door and kicking it hard.

"Dude, SHUT UP. That's NOT what I MEANT." ...um, what?

"James, you two better NOT BE DOING-"

"LOGAN SHUT UP AND GO AWAY, OKAY? KENDALL ATE SOME LAFFY TAFFIES, OKAY?" James seemed to be frantic, so I hopped off the sink and walked over to him to calm him down a bit.

"Um, hey, dude... calm down-"

"THAT'S A LAME EXCUSE, JAMES AND YOU KNOW IT. AT LEAST DO IT WHEN NO ONE IS HERE, OKAY?"

"D-D-DOING IT? NO YOU DID **NOT **JUST TELL ME THAT." James roared and I'm really confused but he's about to yank the door off its hinges and murder Logan, so I had to hold him off and just be confused.

"Logan, whatever you're talking about is pissing James off, so please be a kind gentlemen and go away so he can help me with getting laffy taffy off my teeth. Kay thanks, bye."

"WHAT- wait, what?" Logan seemed to be confused and then I heard another voice.

"Logan, quit bothering them and let's go to the pool."

"B-but Carlos-!"

"Ah ah ah, they're big boys now. They can do whatever they want behind closed doors."

"Oh my god..." James muttered with his head pressed against the bathroom door. I moved around so my back was against the door and I was leaning down to James' face which was making a painful expression.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No. Come here so I can get this shit out of your mouth and then let me go die in a hole. Please." James' hand gripped my bare hip (yeah, I was just in my boxers. Said it got hot, didn't I?) before pulling me close to him. "Open." I did, trying to understand why I suddenly felt very warm being pressed up against his hard body.

While James studied my mouth, I studied him. The way his face was scrunched up in concentration, pink tongue poking out of his full lips, soft chocolate locks cascaded around his beautiful face, hazel eyes- whoa. They looked more black than hazel right now. Weird. His thick eye lashes were long, brushing against his high cheek bones. I don't know why I didn't notice how gorgeous James really was until then. I mean, I knew he was gorgeous before but up close is the real deal and you're just like damn.

"Why're you staring at me, Doll?" James asked suddenly, using my old nickname while still calmly working on my mouth.

"I not lookin at chu." I lied and he didn't say anything else.

"Did you get anything that Logan said?" he asked a few minutes later. Um, no. I did not.

"Was I suppose to?" I said that much clearer since his fingers left my mouth. Now he was staring at me, his hazel eyes dark.

"No."

"You seemed a bit upset. Why?" I asked, and James shoved me hard. Wow. That was unexpected and just plain rude. "What the fuck?"

"You're such an asshole! You know damn well what Logan meant! Quit acting like the dumb blonde that you are with your stupid big green eyes and that stupid confused expression and oh my god, what is that face for?" James exploded.

I am in a shock right now. 'The dumb blonde that you are' was running through my head. I was a 'dumb' blonde? Exsqueeze me? EXSQUEEZE me? No. Hell to no he did not just go there with me. And he shoved me too? Bitch. I shoved him back so hard that he hit the bathroom door with a bang.

"WE'RE NOT EVEN OUT THE APARTMENT YET GUYS. CAN'T YOU WAIT?" Logan screeched randomly. I don't know what his problem was, but I'd deal with it later. Right now, I was trying to figure out James' mood swing problems.

"What is your problem?" I demanded and he shot off the wall before advancing on me. If he thought he looked threatning with his tall figure and black eyes, he's wrong. He looked sexy but I stood my ground. Wait, sexy? I shoved that thought away with a quick shake of my head before glaring at James. "If you don't want to help me, that's fine. But don't go flipping your shit on me, because I don't want it and I definitely don't need it- ooomph what are you d-do-d-doo-_ooooh~_"

James had his arms around my waist tightly and his mouth roughly working mine. He jammed his tongue past my lips, mapping out every sweet spot on my mouth with pure aggression. His big hands moved to grip at my ass and I squeaked out in pain and pleasure at his hard squeeze he gave.

"J-J-Jay-_mmm~_" I rested my hands on his chest while he turned us around before pushing me into the bathroom door.

"Fuck, Kendall. You're so oblivious to everything." he groaned into my mouth before tongueing over the spots that had some laffy taffy stuck to them.

"Mhmm, what?" I mumbled against his lips that were moving and sliding against mine heavenly. I never realized how great of a kisser James was until now. Which brings me to another realization: I'm making out with James. James as in _James Diamond, my friend for over 10 years. _

What the actual fuck? Pfft, I don't even care anymore. His lips have me under its spell. Now I understand why all those girls go after my friend. It's not just because he's a really attractive looking guy, but his mouth his magical. I don't even care how cheesy that sounded.

Simple as that. But I was fucking confused as to why I'm 'oblivious to everything'...

James pulled away (I was so not okay with that) and I watched him lick his lips before glaring at me. "What do you mean 'what'?" he demanded and I (still a bit dazed from our kiss) pressed myself closer to him while looking up at him.

"Uh, I'm sorry?"

"Fuck." he muttered before tilting my chin up, his thumb and forefinger parting my lips slightly before swooping down again, capturing my swollen lips into a bruising searing kiss. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back or throw my arms around his neck. I pulled him in closer and closer to me until our bodies were meshed together as one and we were both breathing hard into each other's open mouth.

"Fuck." he repeated before slurping at the inside of my mouth with his tongue. "Love you," he groaned and my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Well doesn't that explain a lot. I can't answer him because his lips are taking over mine; they're taking over mine and my ability to speak and my ability to breathe and fuuuck though, it all makes sense now.

I moaned struggling to keep up with his hungry kisses but it's all too much. He's too much. I just settle for holding on tightly to his shoulders, gripping them both so I wouldn't fall to the floor. My mouth is open for his to eat which he does pretty much. After several minutes of this, he finally pulls away, mouth and body so I actually do fall to the floor. I'm gasping, small short pants leaving my very swollen mouth.

James is standing above me panting as well while swiping his tongue over his own puffy lips. "C-can you feel the candy still?" he asked and I'm confused for a whole minute before coming to realization of what he meant. I work my stiff tongue over the spots the laffy taffy had been stuck in and felt nothing. I smiled relieved.

"Nope." I croaked and James nodded before walking past me and out the door. Hold up. Did he just _leave _me here? After that serious make out session and telling me that he loved me? Yeah, no. I wasn't done. He started something we both need to finish. I jumped up dizzily a bit before running after him. "James!"

"Leave me alone." ugh, over dramatic bitch.

I ran after him as he walked fastly to his shared room with Logan. He would have made it if I hadn't jumped in the air and tackled him to the floor. "Oof!" his voice was husky as I landed on his back, locking my knees tightly against his side to pin him there while my upper body was completely pressing down on his own.

"I know you didn't just leave me there you ass hole. Not after what just happened." I'm out of breath whether from making out or running. Both probably. "We need to talk." I continue and James shakes his head.

"There's nothing to talk about." he grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Because you fucking my mouth and telling me you love me is nothing." I feel his body tense under mine and sigh. I get off and pull him up into a sitting position. He doesn't say anything and I don't think he will so I speak again. "I'm not made you know." he doesn't look at me. I rest a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it gently.

He finally looks up and I think he's super cute with his face a bright red color and nibbling his lip nervously. "Really?" he asks quietly and I nod.

"Yeah, I mean, you helped me get rid of a serious crisis-" he chuckled at this, "-with your amazing mouth and tell me that you love me, which now makes so much sense now."

"Really are a stupid blonde at times." he mumbles playfully and I pout.

"Hey, no need to be rude. It wasn't my fault I didn't know!" I defend myself and James let out a beautiful laugh.

"Logan made it so painfully obvious that even Carlos understood."

I huffed. "Well I was busy dislodging sticky laffy taffy from my teeth thank you very much."

James sat back on his elbows and smirked. "Wasn't it me who got it out for you?"

The smirk on his lips is teasing and I don't like it so I decide to make it go away by kissing him. Not without telling him to shut up though. "Maybe... if you'll ever stop being a douche, I'll love you back." I murmur against his lips and he hums back.

"How big is this 'maybe' because I'm not waiting for you." his tongue slips through my parted lips and finds my own before giving it a few licks. This time I hum.

"Mmm, pretty big if you always kiss me like this."

"I make no promises, Blondie." I laugh airily before throwing my leg over his relaxed form leaning back on his elbows. He doesn't move when I push myself up all the way onto him and grasp his face between my hands with our lips still attached.

He had just lifted his hand to grip my hair when the front door opened and Logan's yell rang through the apartment. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Oh. Mister Mickyeller has returned.

"God Logan, calm your balls." James mumbled against my lips making me giggle.

Feet thundered over to us and I pulled away to glance up at my short brunette friend. "Hey Logie." I grin before letting out a moan when a pair of lips sucked at my neck. I grip James' biceps that were now around me holding me close and moan again.

"Seriously guys? On the floor?"

"Go away then." James growled before sinking his teeth into my soft flesh. He sits up making me fall into his lap but he pulls me up into his lap before continuing his suckling on heated neck.

"Carlos- AH!"

"Logie, let them get it."

"But Carlos-!"

"Seriously Logan. If you don't chill right now, we will go look for Guitar Dude and have him give you that speech again."

"But-"

"Ah!"

I heard both of them talking but wondered why I heard only one set of feet.

"At least put me down, Carlos!" Ah. That's why.

James chuckles into my neck as our friends exit the apartment again. I laugh too even though it was breathless. James looks up at me and asks quietly, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

I don't know why my heart feels like it's going to explode with happiness but I don't care. I'm too busy kissing my now boyfriend and mumbling 'yes' over and over again against his lips. He's laughing and only laughs more when I say, "Maybe I should get more laffy taffies stuck in my teeth more often."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Thanks to XxxAnimaniacxxX, kamesplus61, winterschild11, JamesxKendallxKames3, EveryDayImBTushering, jamiecakes85 and amrice101 for reviewing last chapter! And to answer winterschild11's question about which speech Guitar Dude gave Logan, I was referring to Big Time Fever. When he told Logan 'Let James be James' when James was orange. :3 Any who, hope you all enjoy this one! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Skittles**

James and Kendall were cuddling on the orange sofa in 2J's living room watching Death At A Funeral, the British version. A bowl of snacks were on the coffee table: popcorn, munchies, Lays Potato chips and last but not least, skittles. Actually the skittles were on Kendall's lap because they were too damn delicious to be far away from them on the table.

Both teens happily munched on the candy while chuckling at the movie. "Oh my gosh, that's awful." the younger boy laughed when the son informed the guys delivering the coffin that they grabbed the wrong dead guy. James chuckled and took a handful of skittles.

"It is but it's still hilarious." Kendall just shook his head and took his own handful of skittle before resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

The crisis happened about an hour into the film when Kendall reached into the bowl right after James did but found it empty. The blonde looked down at the bowl before looking at his boyfriend who had grabbed the last few skittles and was now inching them towards his open mouth.

"You better not." the blonde warned and James glanced down at him in confusion.

"Better not what?" he asked and Kendall pointed to the skittles.

"Eat those skittles that are _mine_."

James cocked a brow before smirking. "Yours?" Kendall nodded. "These right here?" another nod. "I can't eat them?"

"Nope."

"Watch me Blondie." with that, James popped the skittles into his mouth while Kendall let out a shriek. "Nom nom nom!" the brunette smacked his lips obnoxiously and continued his noming. Well, until his boyfriend tackled him and making them both fall over to the floor. They landed in a heap, Kendall on top straddling his boyfriend's hips and sitting on his stomach.

"SPIT THEM OUT!" the blonde ordered while trying to part James' clenched mouth open.

"Mhm mm!" the pretty boy hummed and began to chew wildly. Kendall didn't think, he just acted. Leaning down the blonde kissed the other boy with a fury, surprising a gasp out of James. With his mouth open, Kendall dove inside with his tongue and scoped out the half chewed skittles before scooping them into his mouth. James moaned as his boyfriend's tongue gave his mouth kitty licks before arching off the floor when the blonde rolled his hips against his.

"Fuck~" the pretty boy groaned as Kendall's ass rubbed over his almost hard cock. The blonde grinned falling forward so his hands were on the floor above James' head. He leaned forward until his left cheek was pressing against James' and his hot mouth hovered the pretty boy's ear. He kept rolling his hips on James' hard body and let out a soft sultry moan that flowed right into the brunette's ear. James groaned at that before whining as Kendall stuck his tongue into his ear.

"_Like this, Jamie?_" Kendall purred before biting the ear between his teeth. James could only moan and nod. Kendall smirked before moving up to stare down at his boyfriend's flushed face. The blonde leaned down while those hazel eyes watched him before closing as his soft lips touched James'. _"Open." _Kendall ordered softly and James did, parting his lips so the blonde's wet tongue could lap at everything inside his mouth.

'Everything' happened to be the skittles that were still in his mouth, slowly disolving. Kendall didn't care, he just shoveled them into his mouth before pressing a sweet kiss to his boyfriend's slightly puffed up lips. Moving away, Kendall got to his feet and jumped back on the couch happily chewing the rest of the skittles.

James just laid on the floor with a raging hard on and a body too heavy to move. "You coming babe?" the younger boy on the couch asked innocently though his emerald eyes gleamed with mischief.

James groaned and flipped his boyfriend off before slowly getting to his feet and sinking into the couch. Kendall giggled while attaching himself to James and snuggling deep into his side.

"Such a tease." the older boy muttered, eyes focused on the movie even though he didn't know what the hey was going on due to his stupid sexy boyfriend who raped his mouth.

"You were going to eat my skittles." the blonde defended himself.

"I had them first; therefore, they were _mine_." James growled but wrapped an around around Kendall's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Well, I ate them so ha ha."

"Yeah. In a very unusual way." James glanced down at his blonde boyfriend, hazel eyes dark. Kendall grinned.

"You weren't complaining while tasting the mother fucking rainbow, bitch."

James shook his head with a laugh. "You're such a dork."

Kendall sighed and took the brunette's hand. "I know, but you love me."

"Very true." the older boy kissed the top of Kendall's head before turning his attention back to the movie.

And he still didn't know what the hey was going on.


	4. AN

Grr, this is not a chapter and I'm so sorry about that! My laptop is freaking out and my documents are gone and I've been gone out of town and everything is crazy.

I promise as soon as my shit gets put together and I get my stories back (because I can get them back but my computer needs to work) I will be uploading like crazy! DX

Also, my family went to Omaha (that's where I've been) and let me tell you now: There are NO black people. God damn, I can count on ONE hand on how many black people I saw. Me and my little brother got stared at a lot too. I was like "Can I help you?" and they'd all turn away. People act like they've never seen a black person before! Shoot.

Anyways. -.-' I'm sending my laptop away to my friend who has fixed it multiple times. I don't doubt that she can't fix this one so hopefully I'll be posting some more chapters by the middle or end of next week.

Again, sorry!

-Jaya

p.s Obviously this counts for the rest of my stories as well. :P Bye!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N **Okay. This was not planned but I did it anyways. My computer is still busted and I am not happy. -.-

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pop Rocks**

Kendall giggled for the millionth time as he poured the sizzling candy powder like rocks into his open awaiting mouth that was at the moment dyed red from his strawberry flavored candy. Said candy popped and crackled in his parted mouth causing him to let out another giggle.

How he loved pop rocks. Not only were they delicious but the amused and entertained him at the same time. Except it wasn't really a good time to amuse himself with his candy for it was almost 2 in the morning. He should be asleep but he couldn't and had been bored out of his mind just lying there in his bed while listening to his boyfriend sleep in his own bed.

James was sick and refused to touch Kendall in any manner so he wouldn't get the same brutal cold as he. How thoughtful of him. Thanks to that, Kendall didn't have his boyfriend's gorgeous face to kiss or draw on to ease his bored mind.

Well, that was until he found his pop rocks. Now he was a happy camper. Not James though. No, he'd woken up to the sound of his boyfriend's soft giggling which is always sweet but at the time, it was annoying. Why? Because it was a quarter til two in the freaking morning, that's why! Didn't Kendall know that being sick caused James to lose his shine and glow so he had to have SLEEP to make it all come back? Grr.

The now awaken James growled and shoved off his blankets. Once he was awake, he couldn't fall back asleep right away. It took time and no one knew it better than Kendall who was still giggling and laughing like an idiot. The blonde was oblivious to his pissed off boyfriend stomping over to him in the dark. He blinked though when the room was suddenly filled with light and he was met with James glaring down at him.

Letting out a squeak, Kendall weakly waved at James who was not amused. "Hey, Jamie. What's uh, happenin'?"

"I should be asking you the same damn thing." the pretty boy's voice was thick from sleep and scratchy from his cold. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Um. Eating candy." the blonde smiled cutely and James rolled his eyes.

"At three in the morning?"

"I was bored, okay? And this candy is the greatest thing ever. Want some?" Kendall offered his small packet of strawberry flavored pop rocks to the older boy who made a face and looked away.

"No, I don't. I want you to go to sleep so _I _can go to sleep. Turn off the damn lights and _go to sleep._" the brunette growled before making his way back to his bed.

"You don't have to be grumpy about it." Kendall muttered before pouring the rest of his popping candy into his mouth. He laughed as they jumped and cracked on his tongue.

Once again, James was not amused. He narrowed his eyes before whirling around and stomping back over to Kendall. "Matter of fact," the boy growled out a purr, "I'd _love _some." Kendall's eyes widened when a hand gripped under his chin and he was yanked forward like a rag doll into James' hard warm body. A fever hot mouth over took his, making his emerald eyes flutter shut. Chapped lips nipped at his own before a tongue was pushed past his parted lips and into his sticky mouth.

"_Mmm._" Kendall moaned when James' tongue swiped over his, making him shiver. The pretty boy slipped a muscled arm around Kendall's waist before pulling him in even closer while licking everywhere in the boy's mouth. The blonde held on tightly to James, feeling his body heat up and shake with pleasure. What Kendall didn't know was that while James' tongue was eagerly licking over sweet places in his mouth, he was also scooping up the pop rocks into his own mouth.

When James was sure he'd gotten all the stupid candy, he let up and gave Kendall's swollen lips sweet pecks before pulling away. The blonde fell into his chest gasping making him chuckle hoarsely.

It wasn't until after James had settled them both down on Kendall's bed and pulled the boy into his arms when Kendall realized that his candy was gone. When he told this to James, the boy snorted.

"Yep. I ate it. It's gone. Now hush so I can get my beauty sleep."

Kendall didn't listen. As he spoke again, his words were muffled since his face was buried into James' chest.

"B-but-! And you kissed me!" Kendall popped his head up and glared at his boyfriend whose eyes were close but a smirk was playing on his lips.

"Sure did."

"Now I'm going to be sick!"

"Yep."

"I can't-"

James opened his eyes before rolling them. Then he leaned down until his face and mouth were inches away from Kendall's. "Shut. Up. Or you won't be getting anymore of these." demonstrating what he meant, James captured the blonde's lips hungrily while his hands trailed down to the boy's ass and he groped them before squeezing. Rolling onto his back, James pulled Kendall on top of him by his pert butt and gave it another squeeze.

Kendall whimpered when a sweet, wet tongue circled his own before letting it go. James did this several time before sucking the blonde's tongue. He finally let it go and pulled away before attaching his heated lips to Kendall's sweet neck. Feeling teeth and lips bitting and kissing his neck made Kendall moan. He scooted up James' body until his neck was right next to James' mouth. Kendall's stomach was pressed flushed against his boyfriend's while his legs were bent on either side of the older's hard body.

James sank his teeth into the soft flesh making Kendall squeal. "O-oh god, Jamie-OW!"

James had smacked the younger's ass. Growling, James went back to sucking the boy's neck. "Thought I told you to shut up?"

Kendall rolled his eyes before squeaking when he was suddenly being flipped and a heavy body was hiding his small one. James' mouth was back on his kissing him roughly. Kendall gasped before wrapping his arms tightly around James' neck.

The pretty boy nudged his boyfriend's legs apart and dove his hips forward. Kendall let out a mewl before lifting his legs up in a V shape. James bit his bottom lip while continuing to thrust and roll his hips forward against the blonde's.

There was no sleep that night, just muffled screams of pleasure from Kendall and deep growls and grunts from James who somehow had the strength to fuck his boyfriend until the sun rose.

It was no surprise when Kendall's throat was sore and he was sniffling when it was morning.

"You not only got me sick and ate my beastly candy but now my ass is _throbbing._" the blonde whined from his nest in James' warm, comforting chest.

"If you hadn't been eating that _stupid_ candy at 2 in the morning, you wouldn't have ANY of those problems." James all but roared. He was tired and cranky and needed sleep **now**. Pulling Kendall more closer and in to him, the pretty boy nuzzled his face into the blonde's soft hair and closed his tired eyes.

Kendall was right behind him, both almost to dream land.

That is until Carlos came barging in at 7 a.m yelling for them to get up because it was time to go to work.

Fuck.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N **Sorry for the wait. I honestly had such a hassle with this chapter. I still think it's blah and bleh and meh. Please tell me what you all think. Gross? Hot? Like it? Think I'm sick for writing it? *hides in a dark cave far far away* ._.

* * *

**Ring Pops**

"O-oh, g-god Kendall!" James moaned as he felt his boyfriend's hot mouth sucking on his neck. The couple was on Kendall's bed stripped down to their boxer briefs. Kendall had settled himself on James, their bodies glued tightly together from head to toe. The blonde's abdomen and lower _lower _regions were pressed against James' and his legs were bent on either side of the boy's hips.

"Mmm." the blonde murmured against the older boy's neck before biting the flesh hard. James gripped Kendall's hips with a hiss.

"Fuck, Kendall." James groaned and earned a giggle.

"I want to," the blonde circled his hips against James' and let out a soft moan, "So bad." Kendall licked the neck he'd been nibbling on before circling his hips again.

"Get the lube, kitten." James moaned. Kendall giggled before hopping up and going to his chest of drawers. He rummaged around the top drawer looking for the lube he kept there. He moved around some socks and underwear before pausing when he felt something crinkly brush against his fingers.

"Find it?" James asked, voice sounding a little impatient. He had sat up on the bed and was staring at Kendall. Since the younger boy's back was facing him, James couldn't see the smirk he was wearing.

"Found something that'll do." Kendall giggled deviously before grabbing the cherry ring pop and skipping back over to James. He threw his small body on top of James' bigger one with a smile.

"Oof. Where's the stuff?" James asked the boy in his lap. Kendall grinned before biting his lower lip seductively and pulled the candy out to show James. "What the hell is that?"

"A cherry ring pop." the blonde chirped, popping his P. As he ripped the wrapper off the candy, James stared at him with questioning raised eye brows.

"And what do you plan on doing with it, babe?"

Kendall squealed with joy when he wrapped his lips around the sugary candy. "Mmm, you'll see." a large emerald eye winked as a redish mouth wetted the ring pop. James watched with dark hazel eyes as Kendall flicked out his tongue like a kitten and licked the red sweet ball.

"Damn baby, that's hot." Kendall giggled and allowed James to pull him in closer, loving the feel of the older boy's strong arm wrapped around his waist. James kissed the blonde's neck softly while slowly tugging off his boxer briefs.

Kendall moved away from James who complained. The blonde just laughed and slid off the bed to take the last remaining clothing off him. Once he was naked, Kendall blinked his doe eyes suggestively at an almost drooling James.

"Come here." The pretty boy said but Kendall shook his head and sucked the ring pop back into his mouth.

"Get naked." he mumbled around the candy while slowly moving his hips side to side. James quickly removed his underwear and Kendall moaned at the sight of his naked boyfriend. "So big, Jamie." the boy purred approvingly before pulling the candy out of his mouth.

"Kenny, come here." James whined and reached out to swipe at Kendall but he jumped away with a giggle.

"Jamie, no. I need to prepare myself."

"I want to, Kenny!" the brunette whined and started to get off the bed. Kendall squeaked and shot forward to push the older boy back.

"No! You stay there and watch." the blonde smiled at James' deep frown before trailing down the sticky ring pop down his chest slowly and seductively. James shut up fast and watched the candy, heart thumping in his chest excitedly when he realized what his devious, sexy boyfriend had in mind.

Kendall knew he had James' completely focused on him and loved it. The ring pop left a sticky, shiny trail on his pale chest. He circled the candy around his navel before trailing it further down to his lower regions.

The blonde gently gripped his member, letting a moan slip out before sliding the ring pop under his dick. James didn't realize he grabbed his own dick before he felt his hand squeeze it. He moaned but didn't move his eyes away from Kendall who was staring at him with huge doe eyes that held an innocent look even though what he was doing wasn't innocent at all.

Kendall lifted the candy back to his mouth and sucked it for a few seconds before sliding it on his middle finger and bringing it down to his hole. James felt his mouth go dry as he kept his dark hazel eyes on his boyfriend's hand holding the candy.

The blonde bit his lip before inserting the cherry ring pop into his tight hole with a small whimper. James moaned and pumped himself slowly as he saw the candy disappear inside Kendall's body.

"Fuck, that's hot." he commented with a deep moan. Kendall let out a guttural moan as he shoved the ring pop up against in prostate. He did it another time and his knees buckled. Besides his neck, the blonde's sweet spot was the most sensitive part of his body. Sure, everyone's prostate was sensitive but Kendall's was past that level of sensitivity.

James shot up and snuck an arm around the blonde's waist, pulling him into his body before falling back on the bed, flipping them over so Kendall was beneath him. The boy was still thrusting the candy in him which was _really _turning James on even more by the second.

The brunette bent down to Kendall's chest and licked the sticky cherry trail. The blonde moaned when he felt his boyfriend's velvety tongue on his skin. James groaned before pulling away to slide down the boy's body. James was hard to the point where it was aching and he really desperately needed to be inside Kendall.

The brunette pulled Kendall's hand pushing the ring pop in and out of his sticky hole out before ducking down, flattening his tongue and thrusting it into the circled gap. Kendall arched hard off the bed with a moan, bringing his cherry candy with semen on it to his mouth and licked it. James witnessed this and held back with all his willpower to not come right then. He continued to lick the blonde's sugary hole while said blonde squirmed. Kendall crossed his legs around James' neck and dragged him in closer with a high pitched whine, still eating his candy.

James complied happily, mouth eagerly sucking the blonde's wet, sticky hole. "_O-oh g-god, Jamie~!_" Kendall cried out and James grinned before pulling away. That made the blonde protest and try to pull him back with his legs but James moved away.

The pretty boy crawled up Kendall's body until their faces were inches away from each other. The emerald eyed boy stared up at James with huge, lust filled eyes and an adorable pouty mouth. James leaned down and kissed it away, slipping his tongue through the cherry tasting lips and into a sweeter, stickier mouth. Kendall moaned as James twirled their tongues together and sucked. The blonde was raging hard by this point and was in desperate need of his lover to be inside him.

"Jay,-" the bottom panted, "N-need you now~!" he whimpered as James moved his scalding lips to the corner of his lower lip's corner and pulled it between his teeth. While the brunette did this, he slowly lined himself up against Kendall's slightly gaping hole. Pressing the tip in, he immediately felt the boy's walls beginning to tighten and hug around him. That made him moan before pushing further in.

Kendall gasped in pain as James' dick pierced his unprepared body. Sure, he shoved a ring pop up there but that didn't do shit. It takes more than candy and a couple fingers to prepare him for James. The older boy was _thick _and long. Kendall could feel him burning pleasurably and painfully in his stomach. The blonde also could feel that his boyfriend wasn't wearing a condom.

Kendall smacked James' head. "Why aren't you wearing a condom?"

"Ow." James chuckled, kissing the blonde's neck. He slowly pulled his hips back before snapping them forward. Kendall cried out because ow, that hurt. James on the other hand, moaned. "Too busy to put one on, babe."

"N-next time u-u- _OH FUCKING SHIT!_" Kendall screamed arching off the bed into James' body as his vision went white and his body trembled with pleasure. James had pulled all the way out before angling his hips and rammed _hard_ back in the blonde's toxicating heat, striking the boy's prostate dead on.

James smirked as he felt his boyfriend's body pressed up against his as he repeatedly slammed in and out of him. He gently pushed Kendall back onto the bed before spreading the boy's legs apart and began to pound into his ass.

Kendall wrapped his arms and legs around James' neck and lower back moaning and mewling with pleasure. It didn't take him long to come, his seed splattering against James' eight pack. "O-oh g-g-god!" he whimpered, body quaking underneath his boyfriend's bigger one.

James moaned when Kendall's inner walls squeezed him. "D-didn't even last 5 minutes, kitten." he teased before pecking leaning down to peck Kendall's soft, sweet lips.

"Oh, shut up." the blonde panted out against James' mouth, body still flowing with pleasure as James thrusted in and out of him. Kendall attached his lips to the brunette's neck and sucked. James let out a moan before speeding up his thrusts.

"I'm c-close." James groaned, head falling on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall mewled and licked his boyfriend's neck before clenching his ass cheeks together as hard as he could, making James curse and moan at the same time. "Fuck, you are like a kitten." James bit down hard on Kendall's neck as his body shuddered and his hips spasmed as he shot his heavy load in Kendall's hole, filling it up to the brim.

The blonde moaned at the feeling of James' seed in him and the boy's teeth sunk into his soft neck. The brunette rode out his orgasm before gently pulling out of Kendall and flopping to his side. Kendall, feeling suddenly empty without his boyfriend being in him, curled into James' side, throwing an arm and leg over his body. He nuzzled his face into James' sweaty, toned chest and purred softly.

The pretty boy laughed breathlessly. "Yeah, just like a kitty cat."

"Who loves ring pops." Kendall grinned tiredly before frowning. "What happened to mine?" he sat up with a wince, already feeling his ass beginning to throb, and looked around the room for his unfinished candy. Meanwhile, James stared at him like he'd grown two heads.

"What, you gonna eat it still?" he asked with a slightly grossed out face.

"Didn't taste bad to me, so yes." The blonde looked over the bed and let out a squeal of delight. He'd found the candy on the floor and leaned down to pick it up.

James had other plans. He snaked both of his arms around Kendall's waist and yanked him back into him. "Gross, no!"

"Aww, James." the blonde pouted, lower lip jutted out adorably. James turned him around and tucked him into his chest.

"No. Snuggle with me, kitten, and I'll buy you a bag of them later." The blonde wiggled away with a pout.

"Promise?" he asked, staring up at James with large eyes.

"Promise. Now c'mere." Kendall did but not before yawning hugely like a kitten. James laughed and opened his arms where the blonde boy snuggled into again, eyes closed sleepily. He buried his face into James' neck and fell silent. It was minutes later when cute snores could be heard from him, making James smile.

The older boy kissed the top of Kendall's head and murmured, "I love you." before closing his own sleepy eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N **Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I was nervous about it because that wasn't what I normally write, ha ha. :3 Anyways, this one was fun to do. It's dedicated to winterschild11 because she's awesome and helped me out more than she knows. If it weren't for her, you'd all be waiting a lifetime for it. Enjoy! :3

* * *

**Caramel Sauce**

"It says we need milk." James called over his shoulder to his boyfriend who was stirring thick caramel sauce in a cooking pan.

"Jeez, no wonder it's a bitch to stir." Kendall said with a cute pout. James laughed before fetching out the huge jar of their 2% milk. He walked to where his blonde cutie was positioned in front of the stove and moved to press behind him. Kendall let out a soft laugh when he felt James' bigger body pressed against his back and leaned back into him while James poured some milk into the caramel pan.

"Try it now, babe." the brunette said, nuzzling his nose into Kendall's exposed neck. The blonde did and it was a little easier to stir. They both smiled before James moved away to grab some apples. If you haven't figured out yet, the couples were making caramel apples. Why? Because Kendall was bored and decided to make something sweet. Caramel apples were what they had but that was okay because they both loved those.

"Mmm, this looks so good." Kendall purred while James came back to him with some apples. The pretty boy peered in the pan and made a face.

"It looks like Carlos' old cat's shit when it had diarrhea." Kendall made a face this time.

"Wow, cause I really wanted to know that." for revenge on his boyfriend for making him have a mental image of gross shit in his mind, Kendall dipped a long finger into the warm caramel sauce and smeared it on his unexpected boyfriend's cheek.

"Hey!" James exclaimed making Kendall laugh. "You jerk."

"You love me." the blonde countered before resting his hands on James' hips.

"You better be glad that I do. Ugh, my cheek is sticky now." the brunette jutted out his bottom lip and pushed it out even further when he saw Kendall mocking him.

"Oh, you poor poor child. The world is shattering, coming to its end because you have caramel on your cheek." the blonde teased and James narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, you're pushing it Kendall."

"Am I?" the shorter boy pulled James closer to him and stood on his tippy toes to lick off the caramel on the boy's cheek. "Better?" he pulled back to blink innocently at James whose eyes were slightly darkened.

Without answering, the brunette wrapped an arm around Kendall's waist and tucked him against his side before moving towards the pan on the stove and dipped his own finger in the hot, sweet sauce. Kendall turned to stare at the caramel coated finger with wide eyes before squirming in James' arm.

"James, no you- mmm!" James rubbed the caramel on Kendall's lips with a grin, spreading the sticky sweet stuff everywhere on the pink mouth. "Really?" the blonde demanded crossly.

James just leaned in and captured his sweet mouth, eagerly licking up all the caramel sauce before pulled Kendall's lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it. Kendall moaned and pressed closer to the taller male, gently gripping his sleeves on his shirt as he kissed back. James slipped his tongue past the blonde's wet lips and licked around inside his mouth. Kendall let out a small whimper and then whined when James pulled back.

"L-lips," he whined, "Back here now."

James smirked. "Patient, Blondie."

Kendall shook his head and glued himself to the taller boy before attaching his mouth to James' jaw. "Never."

James laughed and held the blonde closer to him while dipping his finger into the pan again. "Shit." he cursed when his skin got cooked from the hot liquid. He turned the fire off with non sticky fingers before pulling him and Kendall away from the stove. Kendall stumbled along with him in his arms, lips still sucking on his strong jaw.

James groaned before letting his caramel finger trail down the blonde's neck and collarbone. Kendall hissed as the steamy candy sauce stung his skin but then moaned when he felt James' tongue cool it off pleasurably. "Mmm, Jamie."

James sunk his teeth into the boy's collarbone, making Kendall throw his head back with a soft moan. "A-ah-ah~" he gasped before squealing when his feet left the ground and he was suddenly pressed against the refrigerator. Kendall wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist tightly as his arms went around his neck. James kept his mouth working hotly on Kendall's sensitive neck, licking it clean from the caramel.

"Oh god, bedroom now." the blonde demanded and James couldn't agree more. He could already feel his hard member straining in his skinny jeans. He knew Kendall had the same problem, feeling the other bulge rubbing against his stomach.

The brunette plopped Kendall on his feet with a breathless "Yeah". The blonde all but sprinted to their room, shredding off his clothes as he went. James was right behind him before stopping to stare at the pan of caramel sauce. A slow smirk formed over his lips because well, who fucking needed caramel apples when you could use the caramel for something entirely different?

Like using it as lube… edible lube that he could slurp up and- fuck.

James ran to the stove and grabbed the small pan of caramel before sprinting to his and his boyfriend's room excitedly, hearing Kendall yelling for his name. In a few moments, the blonde would be yelling some more.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N **Double update. Trying to get these out the way so I can move on to other stories. :3

* * *

**Chapter 7: Gummy Worms**

"Hey, Kenny, look! I have a gummy worm mustache." James childishly said whole looking cross-eyed at his very manly gummy bear mustache. It amused him; this green and red gummy worm perched under his nose and on his top lip.

Kendall on the other hand was not amused. He was stressing out on his homework that was due on Monday which was um, TOMORROW and he wasn't doing much of a good job. Stupid Logan was out on a date with even stupider Carlos and wouldn't be back till later that night. Which was stupid.

James wasn't taking History so he didn't have the same problem Kendall was having. No, instead he was playing with stupid, freaking gummy worms while his boyfriend was gnawing his finger nails off.

"Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah!" James sang while wiggling the worm mustache up and down by scrunching up his face several times in a row.

Kendall still wasn't amused. "I'm sexy and I know it~" James sang on and Kendall glared at him from his position on the floor in front of the coffee table. His brunette boyfriend didn't notice him and added on a second gummy bear under his nose.

"Double mustache, Kendall!" the older boy squealed with glee. The blonde rolled his eyes and tapped his pencil on the table.

"James, how old are we again?"

"Shush and do your homework like a good little school boy." James retorted before wiggling the worms happily.

"I don't want to." Kendall pouted and James grinned.

"Then come up here," the boy patted the spot of the orange sofa beside him, "And join me with my gummy worm mustaches!"

"No, because that's immature." Kendall bluntly said, too grumpy about his homework to care about feelings.

James gasped, holding his chest dramatically. He pointed a shaking finger and rasped out, "Bitch." before turning his attention to his worms. "We're too sexy for you to join us anyways."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah, _real _mature, Jamie."

"When I'm worming by, girls be looking like 'damn, he slime'-" the brunette's singing was rudely cut off by Kendall who'd shot up from the floor and jumped on him. "WAH!" James yelped before feeling something being jammed into his open mouth.

"Eat these worms and shut the hell up for a minute!" Kendall growled as he shoved in 6 or 10 worms in his obnoxious boyfriend's mouth.

"Mmmphmpmmph!" James sat up, easily overpowering the smaller male. Kendall slid in his lap before he could slip off the couch and smirked. With his mouth full, James glared at the smirking boy.

"Now you can't bother me with your annoying singing and yapping." Kendall poked James' nose.

James narrowed his eyes before chopping loudly on the gummy worms in his mouth. "NAWM NAWM NAWM NAWM NAWM NAWM!" he made loud slurping and swallowing noises that made Kendall cringe.

"Son of a bitch-!" the blonde growled before launching himself forward and slamming his lips against James' parted ones. James let out a noise of surprise when he felt his boyfriend's tongue dart inside his mouth and lick at all the chewed up pieces of the gummy worms before shoveling them into his own mouth. James let out a moan of approval, wrapping an arm lazily around Kendall's waist and opened his mouth a little wider for the blonde's velvety tongue.

Kendall held James' face between his soft hands as he devoured the inside of the older boy's mouth while sitting in his lap. After a few minutes, Kendall pulled away, breathing slightly off. He was smirking though. And chewing; chewing the chewy candy pieces James was playing with minutes before.

"You done being annoying, Jamie?" the blonde purred as he bit James' bottom lip with his sharp teeth before letting it go to pop back in place.

James could only nod, feeling a bit out of it from his boyfriend's devious mouth. "Good." Kendall said before hopping off him and bounding back over to his homework.

Which he still didn't get and still though Logan was stupid for being out on a date with Carlos.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N **This might be the worst Candy Kames chapter ever. ._. I seriously had no idea what the heck to do and ugh. It's all a big pile of bleh. Also, my laptop is officially done. It's gone. I can't work on it anymore. I need to buy a new one. BOO. So yeah, I might not be on for awhile. I don't know. :/ Anyways, read on this crappy chapter.

* * *

**Hot Tamales**

"Oh, hot! Hot! Hot! Spicy hot! Sweet Jesus!" Kendall yelped as he hopped around the living room and frantically fanning his hand in front of his mouth. His two friends and boyfriend laughed at him from their spots on the orange sofa. The poor blonde had stuffed a huge handful of Hot Tamales into his mouth, a random dare from Carlos. Kendall didn't think the candies were too hot for him, even though spicy food wounded him and his mouth severely, so he did it but now he was regretting it because ow, he could practically feel the red candy burning his entire mouth.

In fact, that's exactly what it was doing. The youngest boy made a b-line to the kitchen and grabbed a cold, delicious looking water bottle from the fridge and twisted the cap off in a crazy manner. Before he could even bring the bottle up to his lip, it was taken away.

"Ah ah ah! No water!" Carlos scolded with a laugh and dragged a protesting Kendall back to the living room. He pushed the blonde down on his boyfriend's lap with a grin. James was grinning as well while wrapping his arms tightly around his blonde beauty's slim waist.

"Hot?" he teased and Kendall glared at him, still fanning his mouth.

"Shuddup!" the blonde snapped which made James laugh. "This hurts, it's like burning a hole through my tongue right now." the smaller male pouted from his straddled position on James.

"Don't be such a wimp, Kenny." Logan grinned.

"Yeah, it can't be that bad." James added with a teasing smirk. Carlos laughed while Kendall glared at all of them.

"Well, why don't _you _all throw 10 or something of these in your mouth and tell me otherwise." he countered. His boyfriend shrugged with a grin.

"Okay." Kendall smirked, waiting for James to grab the box of the Hot Tamales but that didn't happen. Instead, the brunette grasped his boyfriend's face and pulled him into a wet kiss. Carlos and Logan immediately began to make gagging noises but they were lost on the lip/tongue/gum locked couple. Kendall moaned softly as James slowly licked the inside of his candy filled mouth.

"Oh god, really guys?!" Carlos whined as he shot up from the couch. Logan got up after him with a groan.

James ignored them and gently pushed Kendall down on the couch before sliding on top of him, mouth still glued to each other. The blonde wrapped his legs around James' toned waist while said boy continued to eat the inside of Kendall's open mouth, scooping the half chewed candy pieces into his own mouth.

Smirking, James pulled away and stared down at a disoriented looking Kendall. "See," he began while chewing the Hot Tamales. "These aren't so bad."

"That's because my mouth already ate all the spicy cinnamon flavor crap." the blonde panted out with a scowl. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were puffy and James thought he looked about just the cutest thing in the world, especially with that pout.

Laughing, James leaned back down and molded their lips together sweetly. "Whatever, Blondie." he murmured before grinding his hips down on Kendall's and shoving his tongue down the boy's throat.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N **So... this chapter wasn't supposed to go the way it went... but it's second to the last chapter, so I might as well have my fun with it, right? Lol. Hope you all like this. Especially winterschild11 since you were SO patient for this. Hope you notice my sarcasm dear. C:

* * *

**Sweethearts**

"I have 'Hug Me'," Kendall Knight informed his boyfriend with a smile.

"Guess that's what I have to go then, yeah?" James Diamond grinned before pulled the smaller male into his arms. Kendall giggled and hugged his boyfriend back before popping the heart shapped candy into his mouth. "Your turn!" he chirped before hopping back down on his bed.

The two teens were in their shared bedroom amusing themselves with Sweetheart candies. They decided to act out what the colorful hearts had printed on them in big, pink letters. "Okay," James dug in the plastic bag with the candies and pulled out a green one. Reading the small note on the heart, James grinned and wiggled his eye brows. "Let's kiss."

Kendall let out a soft giggle before crawling over to his boyfriend. "Lets." a grinning James slipped an arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him into his lap before grasping his chin and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Kendall sighed softly against the lips moving against his sweetly. James smiled before nipping the pink lower lip teasingly and moved away.

"Your turn, babe." he said and Kendall nodded, biting his lip as he dug in the bag of colored candy hearts still sitting in James' lap. His long fingers grabbed one and he brought it to his face to read.

"Love me," the blonde read and James pulled him closer with a happy sigh.

"Already do." Kendall smiled with a faint blush on his cheeks. He popped the candy piece into his mouth before butting James' shoulder with his head.

"Go, Jamie."

"Mmm," the brunette dug in the bag with Kendall's head resting on his shoulder before pulling out a blue heart. He smiled faintly as he felt his boyfriend chewing against his shoulder before reading the pink note. "Hug me."

Kendall didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around James' neck and pulled both of their bodies even more together, nuzzling the pretty boy's neck with his nose. This made James smile and laugh. "Wish these said more than just 'Kiss Me' or 'Hug Me' on them. I mean, nothing wrong with those but I do them pretty much every second of the day with you." the brunette complained.

The younger boy slowly grinned slyly. "Well," he started and fished out a yellow heart, "Why don't we do our own then." he finished before putting the candy between his lips. "This heart says 'Take Me'." James gave his boyfriend a confused look. Kendall rolled his eyes. "From Kendall's mouth?"

"Oh," the brunette chuckled. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Kendall's, tongue flicking out to circle around the heart and scooped it into his mouth. The blonde giggled as James pulled back, chewing the piece of candy with a grin. "My turn."

Kendall watched James pick out a blue heart. The pretty boy smirked. "Oh, would you look at that. 'Bite My Neck' it says." the blonde rolled his amused eyes before scooting forward more on James' lap before leaning down and bit the older boy's neck gently. James hummed before picking the blonde up in his arms and dropped him on his back on the bed.

"James!"

"Different game time, babe. It's called 'Making Love To My Beautiful Boyfriend Till We Both Pass Out'. Heard of it?" James murmured as he crawled up Kendall's body, stripping the boy's shirt off as he did.

The blonde chuckled softly. "I may have done that before, so yes. Oh~!" he cried out when a hot mouth sucked at his soft, sensitive neck.

"Good," James grinned against Kendall's soft skin, "Because we're going to be playing it."

Kendall smiled with a flushed face. "When?" he whispered while lifting his hips up so James could pull down his skinny jeans. His underwear came off next leaving him nude as the day he was born.

"Soon," James replied quietly, eyes darkened with lust as they ate up Kendall's curved form sprawled on the bed. The blonde bit his lip cutely as he raised his legs to wrap around James' waist.

"Strip." he commanded softly, doe emerald eyes staring up at the older boy.

James was quick to do so and was soon just as naked as his blonde lover. Kendall bit his lip with a pleasured fill whine as he took in James' body with lust filled eyes. "You are beautiful, James." he whispered, eyes lingering on his boyfriend's member hanging between his muscled legs and thighs.

James smiled sofly before falling forward, his arms stopping him from falling on the smaller male and hovered over him. "You are too, baby." Kendall smiled before pulling James down into a kiss. Their lips moved eagerly but sweetly against each other for a minute before James requested entrance to Kendall's addicting mouth. The blonde accepted, parting his lips excitedly for his boyfriend's tongue.

James trailed his hand down Kendall's flat tummy while sucking on said boy's tongue. His hand traveled to the blonde's member and slid underneath it to the tight hole. James slipped a finger inside the ringed muscle, not worry about using any lube since Kendall was wet enough.

The blonde moaned as he felt the pretty boy's finger inside him. He let out another moan when he felt another digit slip in as well. It stung a little but he knew it'd get better. He was right; as soon as James added that third finger and thrusted up, they brushed against his prostate making him cry out in pleasure.

James smirked before purposely hitting that sweet spot again, making Kendall cry out and see stars. The brunette fingered his young lover until he deemed him ready. Spitting in his hand, he lathered his aching member with his saliva before lining himself up with Kendall's pink hole.

"This is where the real fun in the game begins, baby," James whispered as he stared down at his dazed looking boyfriend. "Ready?"

Kendall reached up an arm and looped it around James' neck before yanking him down into a searing kiss. The brunette took that as a yes and slammed himself inside Kendall's warm, welcoming and deliciously tight heat.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N **I forgot to update this. Oops. I feel like this repeats itself but oh well. :P Also, since there's a shit ton of candy in the world, I've decided to keep going with this until I'm done. By that, I mean when I'm bored. Lolz.

* * *

**Bubble Gum**

Kendall giggled when James blew another bubble against his lips and felt it pop, the sticky gum sticking to his lower lip. James grinned and leaned down, lips parted as they slowly, gently took in the blonde's bottom lip between theirs. Kendall moaned before blowing his own bubble.

James, still grinning, pushed Kendall back into their bedroom wall with his body and opened his mouth for the blonde and his pink bubble that was entering his mouth. James rested his hands on Kendall's curved hips before clamping down on the boy's gum, making it pop in his own mouth.

Kendall laughed before kitty licking his way inside his boyfrind's bubble gum flavored mouth and curled his tongue around the chewed pink thing, scooping it back into his mouth. He didn't get far because James' experienced tongue poked out and looped itself around his and sucked until his tongue was in James' hot and moist mouth. Moaning, the blonde grabbed fistfuls of James' tight white v-neck shirt and pulled himself closer.

James smirked against his blonde's mouth before moving his hands around Kendall's slim waist and hoisted the boy up off the ground. Kendall squeaked into the pretty boy's mouth and quickly wrapped his legs around James' lower back. The older boy walked backwards towards one of the two beds in the room before falling down on it, a smaller body landing on his bigger one.

Kendall wasted no time into straddling his muscular boyfriend and hungrily kissed him. Big hands pressed into his slightly curved hips and pulled him down flushed against a hard body. "Mmm, James," the blonde moaned.

James nipped Kendall's bottom lip as he rolled them over so he was on top. Once the younger boy was securely tucked under him, the pretty boy pulled back slightly to blow a bubble. Kendall leaned up and sucked the bubble into his mouth, laughing when it popped in his mouth.

Then he was moaning when James slipped his tongue inside his mouth and retrieved the deflated gum. The time seemed to fast forward, at least to Kendall because he was naked all of a sudden without knowing and so was James who was slowly pressing into him while peeling off the bubble he'd just popped against Kendall's neck.

Kendall was moaning and trying to think but couldn't and that was okay because James was kissing him hard and sweet and rough and soft and then James' tongue was down his throat and oh fuck, James was brushing against his sweet spot.

It's amazing what Bubble Gum can do to you when you're bored.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N **I keep neglecting this. And the chapters keep getting shorter and there's no sex anymore. Sorry. DX I'll try to fix that all but my life has really been fucked up lately. :'( sigh. It's also freezing cold and winterschild11 tells me that's because Winter is coming. I'm like fuck dat shit, that's lame. Bleh. Any who, this is dedicated to her 'cause she's awesome and lets me vent some of my life problems to her. Also, whoever gave me the Licorice idea, I am still going to do it! I am! Just... not sure when. Ugh. Enjoy.

* * *

**Fun Dip**

"What the hell is that?" James asked his boyfriend, Kendall, who was sitting on his bed propped up against the head board with some weird colorful package in one hand. In the other was a white spoon. Or what looked to be a spoon, James couldn't tell.

He closed the bedroom door and stepped more into the room, eyeing the mystery... food that his blonde was eating.

"Oh, this?" James quirked an amused brow when he saw Kendall's mouth. Red mouth, that is. Kendall didn't seem to notice his mouth was red and continued talking. "It's candy. Carlos bought this for me. It's called Fun Dip and damn, it really is fun. And delicious."

James chuckled and walked over to his boyfriend, plopping himself down beside the smaller male and staring down at the candy. Inside the colorful package was red powder. Or sand. At least James thought that's what it looked like. Hopefully it didn't taste like it and hearing Kendall's moans of pleasure as he dipped the white thing (it wasn't a spoon but James didn't know what it was) into the stuff and brought it to his mouth told him he had hoped right.

"I've never seen these before." James said, watching Kendall dip the white stick back into the powder stuff, wiggling it around and pushing it more into it until over half of the stick was covered in the red stuff. "What flavor is it, cherry?"

Kendall made a cute 'ick' face. "Strawberry." he cooed, giving the stick a kitty lick. "It's sooo good. Wanna try it?" the blonde gave one last lick to the white stick before pressing it to his boyfriend's mouth.

James leaned back. "No thank you." he chuckled and Kendall shrugged before dipping it back into the package.

"It's delicious. Just saying. Remind me to thank Carlos later."

This time James shrugged, hazel eyes focused on Kendall's red mouth that looked suddenly tempting to him. Hmm, maybe one little taste wouldn't do any harm. The brunette teen gently cupped Kendall's chin with his right hand and turned the blonde to face him.

Kendall gave him a confuse look but he ignored it, leaning forward to connect their lips together. Instantly the taste of strawberries exploded on his taste buds and he hadn't even used his tongue yet. The blonde seemed to melt anyway, moving his sticky lips against his boyfriend's.

James flicked out his tongue after a few seconds, eager to taste more of his blonde. Kendall gladly parted his lips for the tongue proding them apart. James pulled Kendall on to his lap by his hips and bit his lower lip. Kendall moaned, resting his entire weight on James' lap while threading his fingers through the older teen's hair. He then began to roll his hips down on James, making the taller boy groan.

Kendall gave a muffled squeak when James' hands squeezed his ass before whimpering, eyes fluttering when the boy wrapped their tongues together and sucked, continuing to do so as he helped Kendall roll their hips together with his hands still on the blonde's plumo cheeks.

Thanking Carlos and eating the rest of the candy was forgotten as Kendall and his mouth got devoured by James' hungry lips.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N **I'm really sad right now. You know what's even sadder? I don't even know why I'm sad. :'( I just want to go cry and I think I might do that. Guess it's going to be one of those nights. ugh. Done being my dramatic self for a second to apologize for my lack of updates for this story. But it's hard, like what the fuck can you do with candy? I think this might be the last chapter and it's dedicated to my wonderful friend winterschild11. Hope you and everyone else like it.

* * *

**Lollipop**

Kendall sat on his bed with a colorful lollipop hanging from his sticky lips. A beanie was on his blonde soft hair and black rimmed glasses were on his face. His button nose was pierced with a silver stud in it. He was wearing one of James' old black basketball shorts that were a bit loose in the area around his curved hips. He wore no shirt so his creamy chest and abs were visible to the world.

A hockey magazine was in his lap and he was looking at some gear that looked promising but costy. But he and the rest of the guys really needed new stuff. Maybe he'd discuss it with James. Where ever he was.

James was in the bathroom, just getting out of his steaming shower. It was relaxing to say the least but the teen had been horny and sporting an erection the whole time. He jacked off but it didn't subside his want, his desperate need to be inside his blonde lover. He and Kendall had been too busy to have sex for the past month or so. They've had time for some messy handjobs but that was it.

James felt like he was about to explode. Wrapping a fluffy white towel around his waist without drying off his body, the brunette decided right then and there that he was going to find Kendall and fuck him senseless. Period.

Yanking open the bathroom door, James began to stomp out before freezing when he spotted his boyfriend on his bed. His dick grew rock hard as he took in innocent sexy look that was Kendall. It seemed so long since he's seen the younger boy's soft curves. Too long. The blonde's exposed skin looked soft to the touch and already tasted sweet to James' watery mouth.

Speaking of mouths, was that a fucking lollipop between Kendall's lip? Could he be any more cuter? Sexier? Fuck.

When the bathroom door opened, Kendall had looked up, smiling when he saw it was James. The smile disappeared though when he saw a dazed look on his boyfriend's face. After a few seconds, he removed his lollipop to ask James what was wrong since the teen was just staring at him but James had practically bounded over to him and smashed their lips together.

A surprised squeak left Kendall's mouth and James dove his tongue inside the parted lips, moaning at the sweet taste that was mainly from the lollipop but underneath it, Kendall's sweet aroma. Kendall's eyes fluttered shut and he began to move his lips back against James', trying to remember the last time they kissed like this.

James gave the blonde's lips bites and suckles before moving his hungry mouth down Kendall's chin and to his neck. Kendall whimpered when he felt James wrap his mouth around a sensitive spot and suck. His whole body was trembling and tingling with pleasure.

The older boy couldn't seem to get enough of Kendall; he was clutching the smaller boy to him in a desperate manner. Kendall didn't mind, he was clutching right back, arms wrapped securely around his boyfriend's neck.

James was throbbing painfully at this point and he felt Kendall's similar hard on through his towel. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, James hoisted Kendall up and dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut before shoving Kendall against it.

A moan escaped the blonde's lips and he began gyrating his hips into James' who was bucking back into him hard and erratic. Kendall tangled his long, skillful fingers into James' soft locks and gave tugs and yanks that made James groan.

The brunette nibbled on Kendall's collarbone before biting down hard on the flesh around it, making Kendall cry out. "Fuck!"

"Fuck yes." James growled before tightening his hold on Kendall and pulling him away from the door, quick walking to the tub. Setting Kendall on his feet, James began to tug off his basketball shorts and boxers while Kendall ripped off his towel.

The blonde let out a whine when he saw James' huge dick arching from his body, thick, red and swollen. James was still tugging down Kendall's clothes when Kendall grasped his face and pulled him into a searing kiss making both teens moan with want and pleasure.

Kendall wiggled his legs so his shorts slid down them along with his boxers before stepping out of them, all the while keeping his lips firmly glued together with James'. The pretty boy walked Kendall backwards, lips moving to suck at the younger boy's jaw as he reached in the tub and turned the Hot faucet on.

James made sure the water temperature was fine as Kendall's hands roamed his muscled chest, moving over his huge pectorals and sliding down to his prominent six pack. The blonde licked his lips when his right hand slid down even further and wrapped around James' dick. The brunette let out a moan before picking Kendall back up by his ass and stepped into the running shower.

James pushed Kendall up against the tile wall, molding their lips together in a lustful kiss. The blonde moaned, pale legs wrapped around James' lower back. James raised three fingers against Kendall's lips which parted and enclosed around the digits hungrily. The pretty boy groaned, tucking his head under Kendall's chin and nipping at the skin there, emitting severeal mewls from the blonde.

Once his fingers were coated with enough saliva, James brought them down to Kendall's entrance, teasing the ringed muscles before sliding in a finger. Kendall moaned and James added the second and third one. Kendall's walls were wet and hot and tight, squeezing James' fingers deliciously. James couldn't wait until his throbbing dick was switched places with his fingers.

As soon as Kendall was opened up real nice for him, James quickly positioned himself, the tip of his quivering dick pressed against Kendall's hole. The brunette wasn't even inside the younger boy and he could already feel his heat. James slowly pushed in making Kendall whine.

"Jamie, just do it," the blonde demanded in a soft moan. "Fuck me hard, baby, own me. Make me fucking scream."

James didn't need to be told twice. With one rough shove, he was balls deep inside his blonde. His dick was immediately squeezed by deliciously tight walls. Seeing that they hadn't had sex in awhile, it only made sense for Kendall to be as tight as he was.

The blonde screamed when his boyfriend slammed into him, pain and pleasure making his body tremble. James didn't wait for Kendall to get used to his thickness and pulled out before shoving himself back in, this time angling his hips so he'd hit the younger boy's prostate.

A scream ripped from Kendall's throat and he threw his head back against the wall he was pinned against, body wet and slippery and sliding up and down due to the hard, fast thrusts James was giving him. It was amazing, having James inside him again. It had been too long, being this full with his boyfriend. Kendall tightened his grip his legs had around James' waist and moaned when his sweet spot was hit again.

James' hips moved at a blurry pace, making a loud slapping sound against Kendall's ass. He buried his face into the blonde's neck, breathing in his sweet scent before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Kendall mewled from above him and tightened unintentionally around his dick.

James hissed, biting down hard on Kendall's sensitive neck before lifting the blonde up higher, spreading his legs even more and continued to ram even harder inside him, feeling himself slowly near his orgasm. It took a couple more thrusts for Kendall to come undone, clenching tightly, almost painfully around James while he came hard on both of their stomachs.

It was after that and a few more thrusts that James came, cumming hard, filling Kendall to the brim of his tingling hole. Both teens seemed to deflate, all energy leaving their bodies as they slumped against each other in the running shower, wet and spent. James had set Kendall back down on his feet and was now pressed against the slightly trembling blonde, holding him close while his face was tucked inside the blonde's neck.

"J-James?" Kendall said softly, breaking the silence. The younger boy was holding his partner close to him with a racing heart.

"Hmm?" the brunette grunted before looking up when he felt his chest being pushed by one of Kendall's hands. They're eyes met, Kendall's filled with confusion and questioning while James' grew darker when he eyed the blonde's lips, the image of his boyfriend with the lollipop clouding his mind.

"What was that- _mhmm!_"

The rest of Kendall's question was cut off by James' hungry mouth that eagerly sucked and nipped at his. Without hesitation, the blonde parted his lips for his boyfriend's tongue when it swiped over his lower lip.

James pulled away before the kiss escalating into something more and pressed his forehead against Kendall's. "Too long." he mumbled and Kendall quirked a brow.

"Huh?"

"You, me, and sex. It's been too long and I was so horny and then I saw you looking so damn sexy, especially with that stupid lollipop in between these teasing lips." James thumbed the blushing blonde's bottom lip with a smirk. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Kendall shrugged with a shy smile. "Not complaining. It had been awhile."

"Yeah." James leaned down and connected their lips together sweetly. "Want to catch up a little bit more?" he murmured suggestively, taking Kendall's bottom lip between both of his and sucked. Kendall just hummed in return and James took it as a yes before slowly re-entering his boyfriend.


End file.
